Curtain Call
by FacepaintOfPanic
Summary: Sequel to Verto Tu by Slutzama. After an embarrassing moment with Zack, and taking terrible advice from his metrosexual friends, Angeal's about to turn over a new leaf and show them just how hot  and young  he could be! No heels required.


**READ THIS FIRST**!: This story is based off of the story Verto Tu by Slutzama. So read that first or else you'll have no clue what's going on!

Warnings: Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Angeal sighed in relief when he yanked the heels that seemed to have suctioned to his feet off. He tossed them somewhere in the abyss of his living room, mentally making a plan to burn those damn things. He gave his cramped toes a soothing rub and stretched them out to resemble their original shape.

Immediately, he tottered off to his bathroom, flipping on the lights and standing in the small mirror. Angeal stared at his reflection, not sure if he recognized the person staring back at him. Makeup covering every square inch of his face, the skin feeling smothered and heavy, hair wavy and in his face…

He looked like a damn clown.

Unable to look at himself another second, the young soldier turned on his shower to its strongest and tolerable setting, and made a mission out of getting free of the skin tight clothes, just about ripping them when they refused to peel off of his skin. Angeal could never understand how his two best friends could go about wearing things that tight all day long.

He stepped past the sliding door, closing it tightly behind him, and presented his face to blast of nearly hot water. He shut his eyes tight and let the events of earlier that day play briefly in his head.

Angeal honestly thought he looked good, doing something totally out of his element and taking the advice from people whom he was not on the same page with, fashionably speaking; not to mention Sephiroth and Genesis when put together, could make the best, honest sounding pranks and jokes that one would not realize they'd fallen victim to until it was too late.

That just so happen to be him.

And his student, Zack Fair was not helping in the least bit, taking pictures and sending them to Gaia knows where or who. All of the laughing was doing nothing but effectively bruising his ego.

Angeal felt his embarrassment rise to point of humiliation and bowed his head enough open his eyes; the water that pooled at his feet was a dark reddish brown from all of the make that was on his face.

'I'll show them;' Angeal thought with determination as he reached for his soap. HIS soap, not that crappy stuff Genesis gave him that made him feel all oily when he was done. 'They think they're the only ones who can look good; just because they're…prettier.'

With that, Angeal scrubbed himself clean, not allowing another negative thought to enter his mind and deter him.

Genesis, Sephiroth, and Zack, all gathered in the silver haired general's living room, were all in near tears as they looked at the picture of Angeal that the young second class had taken when he ran into his mentor. The youngest first class looked an absolute mess, about ready to fall on his face in those pumps, the make up put on in such a novice way that it looked heavy and ridiculous. His clothes were squeezing in all the wrong places, adding to his look of discomfort.

"Pu-put it away!" Genesis gasped, setting down his glass of whine, lest he spill it during his fit of laughter. Laughing hysterically, the redhead made a feeble attempt to take the phone, only to have the picture flash inches from his face; this sent him reeling to the floor with laughter, his fist hitting the floor, stomach cramped with laughing so hard for so long.

"Man, you should have saw him! He was like 'Do I look young?' It was fucking hilarious!" Zack yelled between laughing fits. This sent everyone into another bout of laughter.

It took more time, but the crew finally settled down, letting out final giggles and chuckles here and there.

"I must say," Sephiroth started, a triumphant smile on his face "That was the most successful scheme we've played in a very long time. A toast to many more."

The trio happily agreed and clinked their glasses together…

…not knowing that all their joy was to soon come to an end….

Step1: Decrease the look of wrinkles.

Angeal, now free of all makeup, tight clothes, and stranger, was seated in front of the mirror staring at his clean face.

Slowly, very slowly, and shockingly with some effort, he relaxed his face, pulling his eyebrows, which had nearly become one being so close together, apart. The young first stared at himself, slightly admiring his appearance when it was absent of a frown. This would have to take some work and getting use to.

Using both hands, he smoothed the pads of his fingers over his eyebrows, absently noting that they could use some evening. Angeal stared at himself for a moment longer, repeating himself over and over not to frown. He then stood and made his way to his closet.

Step 2: Dispose of old fashioned, unappealing clothing.

It was full of sweats, jeans that were too big for him and were probably around longer than him, shirts that were faded and stretched from over wearing. He shifted through some of the hangers, only finding a few things that were worthy of salvaging. Everything else was snagged off of their hangers and tossed into a pile near his bedroom door. By the time he was done, his closet was nearly empty.

It honestly burdened Angeal that he was throwing away so many clothing items, being the thrifty type that he was, but he knew that he had to.

'This is for the best.' He convinced himself, and then made the four rounds to the trashcan outside to rid his apartment of the clothing.

Step 3: Buy new, more flattering clothing.

_Your balance is…54,987 gil and 45 pieces. To hear your balance again-_

Angeal shut his phone, a smirk pulling at his face; perfect. The burly first class never spent much money, so there was always more of it in his account than Genesis and Sephiroth, who constantly indulged in something pricey. He was always budgeting and making sure he spent the least amount of money as needed.

But today, he was going to fucking blow it _all_.

Tugging on one of his only good pair of jeans- a designer brand that Genesis had bought him for Christmas- loose grey v-neck t-shirt, and his comfy loafers-which sadly also had to go once bought new shoes- he snagged his keys and phone, stuffing them in his pocket, and made his way out of his apartment.

It took him a while, but after driving some miles through the upper plate, he found some rather interesting apparel stores, one in particular called Jagged Edge. Parking his car, he quickly made his way to the entrance.

As soon as he sat one foot on the dark carpet of the store, a man, dressed in black pinstripe slacks that hugged his form much better than normal slacks, black button up with pockets on both breasts, and a silk blue tie approached him, his all black leather converses accompanying the whole outfit well.

The man had short, spiked, red tipped faux hawk, and huge, round brown eyes that scooped all of Angeal up without so much as moving from his face.

"Welcome to Jagged Edge, hun, how can I save you? My name's Fur…and oh dear, you need it _baaad._" the skinny blonde whistled and looked the latter over while shaking his head. "Those jeans look fairly well, but the shirt…and the _shoes_? I'm sorry, but, let's get you fitted right away!"

Angeal's eyebrows rose up in confusion, being overpowered by this man's presence even though he had him by about six inches. He didn't think it was that bad, but apparently he was in dire need of a make over of some sort.

The first class just nodded and was lead to back of the store where he was then asked to stand in various odd positions so that he could be measured. Fur was practically climbing on him to get his measurements, the poor man huffing and puffing to get all of the work done.

Once the hard part- chest, arms, and neck- were done, it became easier for Fur to measure Angeal's hips and legs.

"So, how old are you?" The young stylish asked causally while he scribbled the final measurement. Angeal cocked a brow.

"What do you need that for?"

"Hmm? So that I can get you age appropriate clothes, silly!" Fur giggled from behind his pen.

"24." Fur's eyes bugged out, reminding Angeal of a fashionable prying mantis...

"24? With you dressing like that? Honey, you're hiding something enviable under those garbs, you best better put it to use while you still have it!"

Angeal couldn't help but laugh at that, feeling a bit sheepish. "Yeah, I guess so; just don't have an eye for fashion, you know?"

"That's why I am here to save your ass! Now stay put while I get some things from the back." With that the young fashionista winked and headed behind some velvet curtains.

"Barney! Make yourself useful and unwrack me some 32...no scratch that 30 waist by 40 length pants, as many as your scrawny little arms can hold!" Fur's voice roared from behind the curtain.

"Yes sir!" The one named barney said sounding determined.

There was some slight scuffling, but a few short minutes later, Fur and a pile of clothes with legs stepped from behind the curtain.

There was a loud clap from the stylist and gulp from the Soldier.

"Let's get this party started!"

The next two hours consisted of flying shirts of every color in the rainbow and in fabrics Angeal had never even heard of. Barney- a short, freckle faced, carrot top intern the first class had come to learn- even managed to fish some shoes from the back to accompany the outfits that Angeal chose.

At some point, Angeal had told them about what happened about him going to his friends for advice and getting some rather shitty results. Zack was most certainly not the brightest bulb in the bunch, and had actually sent the picture to Angeal-which he found out when he got into his car. Upon showing it to the two dressing him, they gaffed and gagged.

"Poor baby. Don't worry, you'll have them drooling buckets by the time you see them again!" Fur proclaimed, popping Barney on the head when the young teen struggled and began to fail to hold in his laughter. He was quickly dismissed and it was now just the two of them again. With an annoyed eye roll, Fur continued to load Angeal with more outfits, giving advice hear and there.

Step 4: Get skin care advice and products.

"I don't mean to pry," Angeal began hefting all of his bags and boxes so that they didn't fall. "But what do you use on your face? Your skin looks really soft."

"Ah!" Fur giggled again. "I simply exfoliate every morning and evening, then finish off with a little tea tree oil; just a bit though, otherwise you'll be an oily mess; my advise is to put on little by little until you get you're whole face. Just a bit of petroleum jelly on the lips to lock in moister. Plus! Sun screen and sunglasses when you go out, always!" The man wiggled his finger with every word, making sure Angeal understood the importance of each of these steps.

"I don't have sunglasses…" Angeal said ruefully.

"Not to worry! There's a nice little lens shop that specializes in custom made shades! Go grab you a pair." With that he swiped Angeal's credit card; the balance: 11,365 gil and 86 pieces. There was a brief comical moment in which Angeal had to sign the receipt while his arm were loaded.

"Before you go…" Fur said, halting the latter at once. The stylist dug into one of his breast pockets and pulled out a selection of business cards. "I think you should do something a little ambitious." With that, he tucked the cards into one of Angeal's pant's pockets, being sure not to get too inappropriate with it; the had to have been one of the biggest sales he'd made in while; no point in scaring away a good customer.

"Loosen up a bit; take advantage of youth while you got it."

"Right. Thank you for all of your help." Angeal nodded with a smile. Fur held the door while the Soldier pushed through and then waved him off, wiping the corner of his eye dramatically. "You go and make me proud!" he called.

Angeal chuckled and loaded his stash into the back seat of his car. With everything safely put, he started his car and pulled out of his driving space, giving a final wave to fur before driving off.

'Wow, that guy really knew his stuff.' Angeal admired silently while stopping at a red light. Since he had some time, he dug the cards out of his pocket and looked them through. He did a double take at what he saw.

'Impulse Tattoos and Exotic Piercings'

Step 5: Be Ambitious

'_Why in the hell would he give me this? I would never!_' The young soldier growled angrily in his mind. All the while, his eyes lingered on the address; conviently, it wasn't far from where he was, just a few more blocks.

'_But it's not like I'm going; I wouldn't consider it_.' Angeal bit his bottom lip while he lightly tapped the card against the staring wheel, looking off to where the parlor was.

'_No. No way.'_

The light turned green. Angeal pulled off and spotted the said place in mere minutes. He didn't remember pulling over, but he did.

So there he sat, looking at the small two leveled building, card pinched between his index and thumb and tapping out some random beat.

'_I'm not going in there. It's not even right…_'

"…Fuck it." Angeal sighed and set his car in park, killing the engine. He stepped out of the car, slamming the door a bit too hard as adrenaline started to rush through him. He made quick steps and entered the building, suddenly over powered by the smell of…ink.

There was a woman sitting behind the glass of body jewelry, hair pulled up into green and blue dread fall ponytail. Her little black tank top hid none of her tattoos, which littered the length of her arms and chest. And her baggy black shorts showed off her tatted legs.

She looked up from her laptop and smirked at Angeal. "Hey, how can I help you today?"

'_Turn around an leave_-' "I want to get something that's easy to hide, but I'm not sure what."

"Well, you can get a septum," She pointed to her own. "The nipple, unless you take your shirt off a lot…or you can get a Prince Albert."

"Prince..?" Angeal was confused, but it was quickly cleared for him when the woman pointed down into the glass to the penis mold that had a thick silver ring going through the slit and out of the top of the head; his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw that and shook his head rapidly. "N-no. I don't want that."

The lady laughed, and Angeal tried a tight smile. "And no to the nose ring; I get hit in the face a lot, even though I kinda like it."

"What about the nipples?" The lady rested her elbow over a sign that said, well, not to lean on the glass. Angeal subconsciously rubbed a hand over his chest, contemplating.

"Well…I don't know…" _'No way. No way in hell!' _Angeal shrugged. "Okay; I'll do it."

The woman smiled, her dimple piercing sinking in slightly. "Cool. I just need you fill this out. And then come to the back." Then the woman was gone.

He filled out the sheet indicating that he was disease free and taking full responsibility for getting two piercings. His signature closed the deal and went the back where the woman had went off to.

"My name's April by the way. Take off your shirt, and stand straight." April got down to business. Angeal stripped off the tee and did what he was told, not missing the way she eyed his bare torso before quickly making her marks on both of his nipples. April then went about the process of removing a new needle in front of Angeal for reassurance and yadda ya.

She placed the needle on one side, and the catcher on the other side. Angeal tensed at once, but April instructed. "Breathe in deep. Hold it…now let it out."

The second Angeal whooshed the air out, a sharp pain shot from his chest and up his neck. He made a face as she quickly replaced the needle with a small bar and screwed the end. "Round two; ready?" she already had the second needle poised and ready to pierce.

Manning it up, and setting his indifferent face, Angeal nodded. She told him to breathe, and in the next second, she was done.

"Wash both sides of them with plain antibacterial soap two to three times a day, being sure to move the jewelry just a bit, but don't force it. Don't touch, or let anyone else touch your piercings with dirty hands. Avoid wearing tight clothing for the first week, and do not change the jewelry for at least six to eight weeks. Expect some swelling, and discharge is normal. If there's any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call."

April said this all while she screwed on the ball onto the bar securely. Angeal's nipples were zinging with pain and were starting to get a bit numb. He slowly put on his shirt, careful not to bump his new piercings.

"How do you feel?" April questioned while she cleaned the area.

"Like I let someone bite my nipples as hard as they could." Came his immediate, automatic answer.

The piercest laughed and that and took the card that was handed to her. She quickly swiped it and Angeal signed.

"Thank you for coming to Impulse, have a good day." She nodded to Angeal encouragingly, before sitting down in her original spot and going back to her laptop.

He quickly and made for his car, simply sitting in the driver's seat instead of starting the car.

'_I can't believe I just did that..!_' "Oh my _god_, ow…" Angeal covered his mouth, still pretty much in shock that he'd spent 100 gil to get holes in his nipples. He wanted so badly to touch them, sooth the sting, but any little movement towards them caused more discomfort, so he left them alone.

He let out a calming breath, willing his adrenaline to slow down to normal. When he deemed himself okay, he looked at the remaining cards sitting on his passenger seat. Angeal grabbed the first one on top.

'Selina's Hair Studio'

Step 6: Get proper treatment for hair.

Well, he was on a roll; no point in quitting now.

The first class started the car a drove off to find the address printed on the card.

"Hey, Genesis, have you spoken to Angeal lately?" Zack questioned upon seeing the redhead about to go into the locker room. He was in his gym clothes, sweat drying on his skin, finishing up some training.

Genesis stopped at the question and looked at the puppy, brow furrowing. "No, but he normally doesn't talk to me or Seph for a while when he do things like this. Surely he'd keep up with you?"

Zack shook his head, feeling concern rise. "You think we maybe went too far? Could Angeal be pissed at us?"

Genesis chuckled at that and went into the locker room, the second class tailing him. "I know Angeal, and, if anything, he's planning some kind of way to get back at us. He may not seem like it, but he does have a sense of humor buried deep down inside."

Setting his gym bag on a bench, Genesis stripped down to nothing and headed to the showers. "Don't worry, puppy, before you know it, Angeal'll be back to his regular, serious self. Then we can pull another fast one on him."

"I hope you're right." Zack murmured as he turned to leave, a foreboding feeling suddenly coming over him.

"Aye! This is terrible I say, terrible! Who would do such a thing to nails?" The elderly woman cried as she studied Angeal's fingernails. Angeal twisted his mouth in slight embarrassment while the lady practically cursed him out without curing at all; that's the power older people had.

An agitated sigh erupted from her thin lips and she dunked his hands into some kind of green blue liquid.

Step 7: Care for hands and feet…

He'd previously visited the hair studio and had his hair properly cared for; it was actually a fun experience, the people very welcoming and cracking jokes every minute, keeping the atmosphere alive.

Kenny, the male stylist, flirted with Angeal to no end, eyeballing him, practically stripping him with his narrow green eyes.

They all bemoaned his situation and wished him great luck in showing his friends a thing or two! They even threw in a free eyebrow waxing for extra confidence.

So, now Angeal knew that he had it, he just had to work it right.

Now, he was here at a nail salon, getting his head chewed off at how terribly he treated his nails. Angeal actually feared that the lady wouldn't serve him because they looked so bad.

But alas, she would not let him leave and went to work immediately.

It took a while to file his nails evenly and buff them to perfection; the first class had no idea his hands could look this good.

"Take off your shoes! Now, I say!" The elder woman- Helga- demanded sternly. Angeal did, not wanting to upset the woman further. He wondered how all the people could work with her, and it was explained when Helga had to answer an urgent phone call, and he was left with an assistant.

"She's not really bad." The younger girl, Jennifer, said softly, smiling a cute dimpled smile. "She's just acting that way so that you can take care of your nails. Ms. Helga is very sweet, you'll see."

Angeal didn't believe it in the slightest at the way she ranted about how terribly he treated his hands and feet, even threatening to cut them off if she saw them this way again.

But then she looked up at him, and her brown eyes were…soft. Then she shocked the hell out of him and winked, the whole half of her face reacting to the movement. She rubbed the last bit of lotion into his feet, toenails now even and buffed as well, then allowed him to stand.

While Jennifer went to charge his card, Helga gave him a list of all the items he was going( yes, she said "going") to get when he left her shop. She squinted her eye playfully and told him she'd better not see such terrible things again. With a nod, a hearty "Yes ma'am, and a signature, he was out, back in his car, and on his way to the next place.

It had been about two weeks since the whole Angeal in heels fiasco. It was still funny, and people still whistled at Angeal when they saw him, even though he was wearing his uniform. He would ignore them with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head.

The first class had been obviously avoiding Zack, Genesis, and Sephiroth, even assigning the second class to a substitute trainer, claiming he wasn't well.

At this point, Zack considered himself disowned by Angeal, Genesis was starting to get a bit worried, and Sephiroth was on strand away from summoning Angeal to his office, just to make sure the man was okay. None of them had received a call from him and whenever they called, they were sent to voicemail. There were times where Sephiroth would get a hold of him- you can't ignore the general for long- but the conversations were never long or personal; Angeal was off the phone as soon all business was handled.

"I'm worried." Genesis announced after another three days passed and no contact with Angeal. They knew he was around, other Soldiers saw him all of the time. He was just avoiding them-and skillfully too. "He's never been upset this long…" The redhead leaned over Sephiroth's desk. "You've got to summon him here. Now."

"Yeah. I mean, this isn't going to get any better if we don't at least talk it out, right?" Zack chimed in, he himself, missing Angeal now that he hadn't seen him around anymore. He leaned forward in his seat anxiety keeping him from be able to relax properly. "This could be affecting his work as a Soldier!"

"Well, there have been no complaints filed…"

"Come on, Seph! You have to; you're the only one who can!"

"Please!" Zack echoed, blue eyes big and pleading.

With these two pressuring him like this, he was never going to get any work done; he did not want to be cooped up in this office all weekend.

"Okay, okay! Just…back up; let me get some breathing room here." Sephiroth said waving the two anxious Soldiers back from his desk. He sighed, a bit irritated, but just as worried as them, and picked up his phone, speed dialing Angeal.

It only rung a few times before it was answered. "Angeal speaking."

Genesis and Zack were about to jump over the desk and fight all out for the phone, but Sephiroth set them straight with a wave and a glare.

"Angeal, this is Sephiroth. Report to my office at once, as you are."

"Yes sir." Then the line went dead.

"Aw! I wanted to say something!" Genesis wailed in distain, falling into one of the office chairs dramatically.

Rolling his eyes at this best friend's silly behavior, the general went back to work. "He'll be here soon enough and you can tell him all you want. Now shut up and be patient; If I'm not out of here within the hour, I'm pushing this work on you."

That got them to shut up.

It was the weekend, the one time Soldiers were allowed off of office work and training. Not to mention, no uniforms had to worn.

Sephiroth's normal leather uniform was replaced with a pair of bleach washed jeans and a simple black and white stripped shirt, and some comfy shoes. Genesis, forever famous for wearing red, had on a designer hoodie, a grey shirt underneath, and some stylish boots with a slight heel to them. Zack simply opted for some cargo pants and white tee, with his favorite Vans shoes.

Sephiroth was in the middle of signing a document that he'd read through, when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." The general granted at once.

Genesis jumped up and Zack stood as well, turning to the door, ready to apologize as soon as he saw him.

"Listen, Angeal, I'm really sorry about what…happened…" Zack's apology slowed down and the stopped all together upon seeing his mentor.

"Oh my _goddess_…" Genesis said breathlessly, eyes wide and unblinking.

Sephiroth too, though he didn't say anything, was just as stunned, his pen falling from his limp finders.

Angeal closed the door and slowly approached, black hair smooth and controllably spiky in the back, his bangs swept perfectly, and he beautifully evened eyebrows set lightly on his forehead, making all tell tale wrinkles to disappear from his young face.

His skin a tan glow that it did not have in a very long time, and there was not a hint of blemish or imperfection present. Genesis and Sephiroth were equally jealous as shocked.

But his clothes…that's what caught them all off guard. He had on a dark blue zip-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his well developed biceps. The shirt's zipper was set low, so far down that it showed off some chest with- surprise!- not a strand of hair peeking from under the material. There were pockets on the sleeves on the breast, and on the bottom of the shirt, all of them sealed by shiny silver zippers.

His pants were a pair of solid black trucker jeans with tears and runs in all the right places, making it so they were still fashionable. His shoes consisted of white and dark grey chucks. Add some chain accessories, some fine looking sunglasses tucked into a belt hoop and a gray leather belt, and Angeal Hewley was now proving that he was, in fact, the youngest of the three first classes…

And he was hot too.

"Sorry if I took too long; you caught me just as I was pulling into the lot. Is everything okay?" Angeal asked casually, not frowning just as he practiced and moved closer to Sephiroth so the general didn't have to yell. Something that smelled delicious rolled off of Angeal and wafted into the trio's nose and had them leaning in unconsciously to smell it more.

Sephiroth blinked rapidly, at some point getting lost in soft looking texture of the younger man's lips, and cleared his throat. He leaned back in his seat and continued as casually as possible. "Yes, everything's fine. We haven't seen or heard from you since…well, a few weeks ago, and we wanted to express our concern."

"Who are you and what did you do to Angeal?" Genesis suddenly asked, stepping up to his childhood friend. Angeal laughed, _laughed, _and took a step back to keep the distance, remaining cautious to hungry looks growing in all of their eyes.

"Well, I went home and honestly thought about what made me seem old, and I fixed it; threw out all of my clothes and bought new ones, got a hair treatment thing- Oh, and I don't need a whole bottle of conditioner- got my nails evened and cleaned…" He wiggled his long fingers, showing off the still healthy looking nails. "Tried out some waxing stuff-" He lifted the shirt partially to show off his hairless stomach. "And I even got ambitious…" He raised his shirt higher to reveal his two quickly healing nipple piercings. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did have just one coat of mascara on…

Genesis was nearly hyperventilating, dropping to his knees, he clasped his hands together. "Angeal Hewley, you have to be the sexiest thing I've laid my eyes on that isn't Seph." Angeal laughed at that as he fixed his shirt. "If I had known you could do this, _would _do this, I would have shoved you in a pair of pumps a long time ago." Genesis reached out and grabbed Angeal's hands, instantly loving how smooth they felt in his own. "Please forgive me for all the trouble I put you through."

"Yeah, me too Angeal. I didn't mean any harm by it." Zack included eyes never on the same spot for more than ten seconds.

"I apologize too. And I have to say, you clean up well, Hewley." Sephiroth agreed, sneaking in a bit of admiring himself.

"Don't worry about it; When all is said and done, I'm okay." With that, he pulled Genesis up, his hands free and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Genesis asked, afraid that if this Angeal left, he would be stuck with the old, frumpy one again; they all seemed pretty rueful to see him go. Angeal smiled a soft smile and walked back up to Genesis, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the older man's cheek. Genesis then turned about as red as his hoodie.

"I'm going home. It's been a long day I need to…destress." Angeal even added a wink, making the redhead's face flush harder.

He then leaned across the desk and pecked Sephiroth too, who leaned into it a little too eagerly. He then went over to Zack, ruffled his spikes and placed a kiss to the kid's forehead, promising to see him Monday.

With all three men frozen, in their places, in shock that the one man who showed the least amount of emotion had not only joked _and_ laughed, but _kissed them all. The door closed with a click and the three were alone again. _

_It was quiet for a while before the silence was broken by Genesis. "Well shit; I did not see that coming…" He rubbed his cheek where Angeal had kissed him; it was tingling slightly. _

"_Yeah neither did I. Angeal is…hot." Zack confessed honestly._

"_Gorgeous." Genesis added in._

"_Handsome." Sephiroth sighed. _

"…_Sexy."_

_Both Zack and Sephiroth nodded in agreement with Genesis, and very suddenly they were making plans to trap and own the young first class' now fine ass. _

_Outside, Angeal had an uncontrollable smile on his face, a victory well won. Their faces were so priceless! And the exit? Perfect. _

_Angeal snickered happily as he made his way to his apartment, not realizing that yet another battle was underway…._

_-fin..?'_


End file.
